Sharing in Trios
by Fuji S
Summary: There are certain darkness in the world and past lives are coming to the foreground and things wil be revealed.Pairings: NokoruSuohNagisa AkiraUtakoCrossover: Hagusenki,CCD


**Disclaimer:** Clamp does not belong to me.

**Title: **Sharing in Trios  
**Author: **Fuji S. Yuki  
**CCD: **Imonoyama Nokuro x Takamura Suoh XAzuya Nagisa  
Ijyuin Akira x Okhwa Utako

There was a time when a human became a demonic figure. Either by the deaths of those around that they end up curse to become a youkai. Sometimes those cursed are cursed by mortals those jealous of beauty or even those that are envious of what other's have.

Then again there is truth that even those of the God(s) get jealous and in turn heavenly maiden or heroic mortal men into monsters. But is this all just myth? A tale that has been spun and spinning around for centuries or is there a certain truth?

There once was a story about a girl not just any girl, but a child that killed her entire village, after being slaughtered and brutally murdered as a sacrifice. She came back by what magic it isn't known, but back she came, and vengeance she has obtained. Her country folks, her family lay in tatters and ruins, before she knew what she had done. Maybe it was the evil feeling or the fear that born her, maybe it was the jealousy of her neighbors of her beauty -but- now she is alone.

All - alone. The commander of youkai lesser and greater forms, that once came across her to conquer but later on pledge their allegiance, even without her approval. They follow her, but sometimes they lose track of her, but ever faithful they follow in search of their Mistress. The demonist Tama Azusa!

-Yet- a family of warriors later on ninja's pledge their honor to kill and vanquish this demonic mistress, for she had slaughter many humans. It is said that if one hears the sound of a flute it means that the killing had been done and that somewhere someone had died. Maybe bucket full of people, but the flute would play to warn those around to beware.

However, many did not know that it was the mistress Tama that was playing the flute and that she was crying tears of blood, for inward even though a youkai there still beats a human heart. Monsters can cry they can mourn, but could they really feel love, it is hard to say--for no one really knows the true nature of the demons.

And--so the legend goes on and the clan of warriors still searches for the youkai Tama. However myth tells that Tama was vanquished, other books recite that she lays dormant in a mountain of ice. Yet no one is certain if the story is real or even fake, but there is always some truth to some stories. Even if they are make believe or non-existing.

Takamura Suoh slowly close his mythology book and rub the bridge of his nose at the lecture being given about legends and myth. It was one of the classes that his mother suggested for him to study. He wasn't sure why--but like a dutiful son he did as she asked.

However, as he sat there reading the story, he felt a certain pang in his chest that seem to recognize the tale, but it was only that a feeling. He wasn't even certain if he ever heard of this tale before, but somehow the story seems quite tragic. Knowing Kaichou (Imonoyama Nokoru) the ever feministic boy would try to solve the pain of the demonist. After all to Nokoru's logic it was their duty to make sure that women even demons that are females would not cry.

He certainly never could understand the high school division student body president's way of thinking let alone how the boy became such a dwindler in the justice for women. It never did make sense, but he suppose that was one thing that made Nokoru rather eccentric. It has been close to six to eight years since he had known Nokoru. Obviously the boy now teenager still remains a mystery to him.

Packing up his books and notes, Suoh then proceed to the office where he would attend his duties as the secretary. After all it was his duty to make sure that Kaichou didn't run around causing mishaps let alone ignoring his duties. It was certainly a challenge and he knew that he needed his wits about him.

It didn't take long for him to make it to the office, there he open the door, surprise to see Nokoru entertaining some guests. "Aa--Suoh. I was wondering when you would stop by." If cat ears were physical Suoh would be sure that the blonde would be sprouting some including a sly tail.

A blush spread across his cheek when he spotted Nagisa Azuya, sitting with President of the Elementary School division Ohkawas Utako, also known as Ijyuin Akira's girlfriend. It was slightly curious to Suoh as to why the two ladies in question were here visiting, but he felt a sense of happiness as seeing them. It was a welcoming sight; it had been a while since the faithful event that had landed Suoh with Nagisa.

Nagisa Azuya was a shy girl with lilac hair, a brilliant shade of steel color eyes, and a gentle disposition. Now in the sixth grade of the elementary division and the newly appointed secretary of the elementary division; a lady whom Nokoru always like to refer to her for indeed even if her status wasn't exactly known as one, her behavior certainly reflects it. "Nagisa-san, Ohkawas Kaichou." Suoh bow in greeting politely.

Nokoru coughs slightly to gain the lovey-dovey boys attention, "Aa--Suoh has some tea that the lovely Nagisa-jo has made us." Amusement lurked in this mischievous eyes that he so knew. Nagisa was watching them with interest; clearly she found Nokoru's antics quite funny, especially what he called 'Suoh Baiting.'

Utako grin behind her hand as the other took a seat to receive a cup of tea from the petite girl. "Aa Arigato." Suoh responded as he took a sip of the tea. Utako in Nokoru's opinion had grown up lovely her form had slender and grew up she was now the President of the Elementary School Division.

The flavor was indeed rare; he never knew that something could taste refreshing, "It is from Nagisa-san's private stock of tea she makes." Utako chimed in as she sips her tea.

"It is interesting but how do you manage to get this flavor what sort of plants do you use?" Nokoru obviously trying to ease up the tension, and get Nagisa to speak a little bit more.

Flushing a bit, Nagisa calms her nerves, "Aa--I use a mixture of tea leaves and flowers that I have assorted." Fidgeting she glances down into her cup, "Okaa-san taught me how."

Suoh coughs lightly trying to help out his girlfriend by taking off the attention, "Tea making is an art in a way."

"Oh--it is?" Utako asked clearly interested.

"Aa yes Ohkawas Kaichou some tea making is quite amazing." Nokoru clearly warming up to the subject, "According to legend, tea was discovered in 2732 b.c. by a Chinese emperor when some tea leaves accidentally blew into a pot of boiling water, even though this is the start of tea. Tea itself has become rather popular and has played an important role in the 1600 during American culture and customs. The Boston Tea Party protesting the British tea tax was one of the acts preceding the Revolutionary War."

Suoh nods his head as he listens, "It has been a major part true Kaichou, demo--" noticing the curious look on Nagisa's face he flushes a bit, "Tea itself is an art not just because it has been in history, tea itself has difficulties in the naming matter, It isn't just one of your everyday games- Some might think you as mad as a hatter Should you tell them each goes by several names."

"I sort of agree." Utako eyes the tea cup then looks up at them, "After all tea is tasty, but making tea requires several techniques besides assorting them together, in the world you have all sorts of tea, like Green tea, Black tea, Oolong Tea, White Tea, Brewing Tea, Red Tea, Herbal Tea."

Nagisa was wondering on how on Earth they all manage to get to a topic like tea, surely it seems kind of funny and it indeed did remind her of the Mad Hatter in Alice in Wonderland. But was--her tea really that special? It wasn't as if things were different just that she uses something different then most and the process to assort it is just a little bit different. Clasping her hands together she took a deep breath to try to stop them from going into a full on lecture on tea, though she did find it fascinating it was sort of getting out of hand, "Anou--"

All three pause in their mid-tier of tea talk.

Determination lurks in Nagisa's eyes she wanted to be heard even if it was embarrassing, "Not to interrupt, the tea style I use is T-Dust: Flowers, it is a Chinese Tea." Lilac hair swirl a bit as she look at the three individuals, "Um--but I don't really put or let alone keep dried flowers in. It isn't needed it is only added for well smell and flora decorations. But--the tea is safe it isn't like I add Wisteria in it--it would cause the tea to be poisonous or unhealthy since Wisteria isn't a good ingredient in tea."

Utako looks surprise, "There are some flowers that you can't add into tea?"

"Hai!" Nagisa answers calmly, "It depends on how you brew things but there are some plants and herbs that you don't want to add."

"What other teas do you make Nagisa-jo?" Nokoru grew curious as to how much herbology a sixth grader would know.

"Um well there is the Organic Teas that Japan has like the Organic Roasted Kukicha." Seeing comprehension, she gains slight confidence, "it is made from twigs or stems of the tea bush. It is light and excellent for relaxing."

"Ohh--that reminds me of those citrus baths that Mako-neesan and myself enjoy." This drew coughs from the two boys at the memory of the stocking that was use for that sort of bath.

**Author's Note:** I am not a tea expert I am just getting information and compiling it

The door open and Akira slid in, beaming, "I am back Kaichou." Becoming startled to notice Utako, "Utako-san--Iie I mean Ohkawas Kaichou." Flushing red.

"That is right Akira it is Ohkawas Kaichou remember that." Nokoru teases. After all these years both Suoh and Akira were still fun to tease, especially since both did nothing to correct their mistakes.

Utako beams, "Aa--Ijyuin would you like some tea that Nagisa made?"

Nagisa nods in greeting, "I am sorry if it isn't as good as your own, but I didn't really bring the necessary blending tools with me." She apologizes softly; inward she was glad that Utako had found someone to love, Ijyuin to her eyes was someone that would make her friend happy. He was sweet, nice, though a bit dim when it came to the heart of women. But over all he was a good guy.

Taking it he beams, "Iie I am sure it would be lovely." He sips it and beams, "Arigato for the tea."

Suoh finishing up another cup of tea, stood up, "if you don't mind I have to put my backpack away." Clearly getting wave off my Nokoru saying it was fine. Walking forward, the book on mythology slid out of his packet landing on the table with a smack.

Akira and Utako barely manage to save the tea, both sighing in relief.

"Aa-gomen." Suoh indicated clearly startled as well by what had happened. 

Picking up the book Nokoru glance at it in interest, Nagisa was already up with a paper napkin to try to get rid of any splotch of tea off the text that was in the blonde Kaichou's hand. The bookmark that indicated the last passage Suoh read opened, and Nagisa glances at it curiously with Nokoru.

"Suoh so you're studying about the myth of Demonic Tama." Nokoru glances at it already imprinted it into his mind, noticing the curious glances from the occupants.

Suoh who was emotionally pique at what Nokoru was getting at--"Yea that is where our classes are at now. Doushita?"

Nokoru lay the book out, "Well I find it interesting that recently in news there has been discover about a book telling about this myth."

"Eh?" was all everyone could say.

"There is also an interesting new serial murder in Japan that coincidentally is trying to imitate the killings in the myth of said book." Nokoru pick up the tea and sip it, "it is rather strange that all these are so call happening."

"Eh but doesn't the police have a clue?" Concern evident in Utako's eyes as she glances at Akira, whom in turn looks at her, by what Nagisa, could tell both were a match made in heaven they both respond to one another.

Suoh felt his hands tighten, "your not thinking about getting involve are you?"

Nokoru beams, "now Suoh like Utako says I am sure that Japan finest would be able to solve this case, but I found it interesting that things are so coincidental."

Nagisa wonder if there was some alternative motive behind these words, but remain quiet. Obviously not wanting to unsettle things in front of the two ladies, Nokoru beams at them, "Aa--which reminds me duty calls, I thank you for the tea Nagisa-jo, and the charming company Ohkawas Kaichou."

Sliding to their feet, both girls curtsy, Suoh and Akira got to their feet as they bade them good bye. 

When both left Suoh glared at Nokoru, "What are you up to Kaichou?"

"Whatever do you mean Suoh." The blonde acted all innocent, while batting his ocean blue eyes at his secretary, obviously the ninja did not appreciate the antics.

"I mean it Kaichou."

Akira was looking on worried that there would be animosity that would rise between the two. After all it was a daily occurrence that things would become heated up between the two, even if Akira never admitted it, he had a feeling that there was something going on between these two.

Nokoru slid behind his desk his facial expression tighten into seriousness, "The serial killings are near to Clamp Campus, I am not comfortable that the students maybe in danger."

"But Clamp School grounds are the most secure Kaichou." Akira stated clearly confuse to the concern that might risen.

"School grounds perhaps, but there is something unusual about these killings, it is like it is done by a ghost." Nokoru wasn't exactly thrill by the prospects, "but I am not only concern about the campus school grounds, I am also concern what goes outside."

Both three boys look at one another, Suoh obvious not comfortable with the idea, and Akira worried that something bad was going to happen.

"I know it might sound paranoid, but I want to make sure security is level out, I don't want something to happen that might alarm the students, or even place them in jeopardy." Obviously things were more serious then what Nokoru let on, by what the sapphire hair ninja could tell, there was something else Kaichou wasn't letting on. 

"Does the Rijichou know?" Suoh mumbles.

Nokoru nods his head indicating yes she did know. Akira glances at the clock, "I have to be going Kaichou--I have a meeting to attend for the student council."

"Aa--yes go on with the work then Akira, I'll just---" Nokoru began.

"Finish up the paperwork that was supposes to be due last month." Suoh finished before the other could protest.

Akira beam in amusement as the atmosphere lighten up, with Nokoru whining about a break time, "Well I'll be going then." The Treasurer left the council shutting the door behind him.

"Your holding something else Nokoru." Suoh only use that name whenever the two of them were alone, or when at least there were stressing times that requires him to catch the other boy's attention.

"You're always observant Suoh." Nokoru lightly appraise his bodyguard and friend, "Alright, just like your story of the mythology in the book that has been discovered, there is alterations toward the tale.'The Legend of Youkai Tama Azusa' is actually a tale of love betrayal--compare to what has been said in your text book."

Gaining the attention, Nokoru flip open a file and let Suoh skim over it, "It is said that 300 to 500 years ago the youkai demon Tama Azusa was formed, it is uncertain her origins, many have said that she became a Youkai after killing humans. But--as the tale goes the clan that hunted were later on ninja's they vow to try to destroy her evil. But--the tragedy goes, one single clansman ended up falling in love with her."

Suoh read through the article frowning slightly as he listened to Nokoru talk.

"He ended up dying trying to protect her from his own clansmen. The group that hunted her Suoh they are your family's ancestors." Nokoru said seriously, "The man that fell in love with Tama was one of your ancestors."

Silence slid into the room as Suoh stood there clearly surprised, "How?"

"Did I find out?" Nokoru stated flatly, "Oh you know Clamps resources." He beams while taking another sip of the tea, "But the legend is goes on of course, though the warriors of your clans Suoh but the book talks about reincarnation, though vague in some instances of how there was a princess that ended up being reincarnated as a boy as well."

Suoh sat down clearly not expecting all of this, "now that you mention it Okaa-san did mention something about eight warriors reincarnated in the past to protect some princess, but her brother was never reincarnated. But then the evil of the world also gotten reincarnated too follow and try to--well. But this was all a story she told us when we were young to put us to sleep."

"Perhaps." Opening his trademark fan, Nokoru hid his expression as he started to think about things, "but this isn't all about legend we have more concerns regarding the copy cat murder that are trying to make a mark."

"What is what I don't understand Kaichou." The blue hair ninja unsettled by recent events, "How do you know it is a copy cat murder?"

"Well honestly Suoh it was in the report cases that 50 years ago there was a series of murders that had occurred." Turning to the computer Nokoru tapped in a few words and brought up a file on the monitor. Turning it around for the other to see, "These serial murders as one would call it. The killer has yet to be found, but he had the tendency to kill using an object like a knife or some sort of stab pointed item. He or She for that matter started to carve in words scriptures if you might want to say of the name Tama Azusa."

Impassively Suoh looked at the mutilated bodies of the victims and of the markings, "but you said these were in scriptures."

"Yes--they were old scriptures language something like Sanskrit which is an ancient Indian language that was used in old recitation though it isn't well known, it was by luck that there was an archaeologist that studies the culture of the priest and was able to at least have a certain grasp of the language." The blonde slowly turn his chair to look out the window, "He said that it was an old format that had something to do with calling upon the devil."

"Yet--the individual wrote the words Tama Azusa in kanji for Japanese."

Impressed at his secretary Nokoru snap his fan close after opening it, "exactly, it seems by deduction the killer of now--writes in Kanji for Japanese, not like the original one that wrote it in the old scriptures language."

"So, but by what it says here," Suoh gesture at the computer, "the serial murders were done during a certain time, but this killer seem to be killing randomly."

The blonde became serious, his eyes glinting with a certain determination, "That is why I am worried, this killer is a copy cat--and he is evidently one that is an amateur that wants blood or pleasure, if so he is dangerous to the students. Especially since the murders that were committed were normally people, mostly females. Even though there were a couple that were male."

Suoh looked at his Kaichou with a sigh; he should have known that this was probably the main root of the other's motivation. "I do hope you stay out of the murder case though Kaichou."

"Eh?" Obviously trying to pull the innocent little angel routine that never seem to have any effect on the other boy. "I don't know what you mean Suoh."

Anger slowly burned in Suoh's veins as he slam his hand on the table, "You will absolutely not get involved."

"But--Suoh." Nokoru whined at his Kouhai.

"Zetta Yada!"

It took several tries until Suoh relented, especially after Nokoru brought up how if there was a copy cat killer out there Nagisa-jo might become frighten. Inwardly Nokoru was saddened and yet happy for his friend, he had found himself a princess, and would one day live a life not related to him.

Nokoru wasn't greedy enough, and yet he was when it came to his body guard, but he knew there was some point in his life that he couldn't trend into Suoh's. After all he was male, Suoh was also male it wouldn't seem right for him to impose his desires onto another.

Besides even though he didn't want to admit it, he and Nagisa-jo had both been sharing Suoh equally. There was a segment in Suoh's heart that would absentmindedly love Nokoru and there was another side that would absolutely as well love Nagisa. It was evident by how Suoh reacted to both that he cherish them dearly, but he was oblivious to his emotions, since this was Takamura Suoh they were talking about. 

Things were changing, Nokoru knew this, but he tried to at least not make Nagisa-jo unhappy with anything, and inwardly he was grateful that the little lady also did nothing in turn, but living in a balance peace. She was willing he could tell, but he did wonder for how long, he agree that he didn't let his guard down to those around him, except for a trusted few, Akira and Suoh being those privileged.

Nokoru could relax with those two, because they could take care of themselves, both were experts in martial arts, and had certain assets that made them powerful in the student council. As for Utako he had known her since he was a child, both him and the other had a respectable friendship, but he did not let the other get to close in care of any harm that would befall her. Now--the circle seem to expand there was Nagisa-jo the girlfriend of Suoh. He as well held her aloof, but he knew that one day he would not be able to do so. Since it was obvious that the lady would be playing a key part in Suoh's life and her personality suggest a strongly held countenance. He did not know her as well but there was a mild manner in her behavior that suggests there was more to meet the eye. Then again if she manages to catch Suoh's attention in such a short span of time when they first met then there truly was something special about her.

Until that time he would welcome things, just like he has always had, this was the way Nokoru though, until he hit that certain bridge he wouldn't consider it all until all the cards had been lain out.

"Kaichou" Jerking out of his musing Nokoru looked up at Akira cheerful.

"Aa Akira is something wrong?"

The genki treasurer looked concerned at the President, "Iie--I just was offering you cake, are you alright Kaichou?" Obviously worried for the other, when ever he gotten into this funk.

"No--I am fine Akira." Nokoru beams, "I would like to have some cake please, it does look quite scrumptious." Tapping his fan to his lips to conceal his face for a second hiding his emotions.

"Okay." Nokoru could imagine a tail wagging behind Akira's rear. The other boy was someone with quite naive and sharp skills, One shouldn't mistaken him for being ignorant of many things.

"Kaichou--are you really going to go find that killer?"

Just as he thought Akira would notice things, "Yes." Posing quickly in his defenders of women he declare passionately, "It is to make sure that our ladies would not worry for their own safety."

"Sou ne." Akira beams, "Is Takamura-sempai going to help?"

Coughing a bit on the tea at the thought of just how closely Suoh would be on the case. "Aa--yes." Flushing a bit at the thought of being monitored, "I assume he is right now checking video logs and such."

"Hmmm." 

"Is something wrong Akira?"

"Iie, I was just wondering if this means that we have to buy more cake."

Clearly puzzled as to that statement, "Why?"

"Oh simple to invite the killer to tea with us and all." Akira beams.

While Nokoru face-fall onto the floor at such statement, "Akira." A large fat sweat drops lurk on the back of Nokoru's blonde head.

"Hai?"

"You do realize that he is a killer right?"

"That's right." Akira ponders, "Do you think we should make sure that we have hand cuffs onto the chair with longer chain so he can eat the cake?"

If things could just get worse, "that wasn't what I meant Akira."

The door opened, "Kaichou?"

Relieved at being interrupted he glanced up to see Suoh standing with a huge stack of papers in his arms. "I've gotten some of the data and the field reports."

"Aa--that is great Suoh, please try some of Akira's cake while your at it, it is absolutely delicious."

Suoh befuddled nods his head in agreement.

Akira during this whole time was still beaming. Quite scary this guy was slowly stewed in the youngest Imonoyama's mind.

Suoh set the paper work onto the desk for the blonde to look at while he was being served some food by Akira. "It doesn't really have much, but I also did research on the legend and so on so forth and the natural killings."

"Did you find anything?" Nokoru questioned as he skimmed through all the papers.

"Hai." Turning to Akira he thanked the boy as he took a sip of the tea, "the killings from the original serial killer was what you suspected written in sanskrit. Compare to our new one. It's also said that during those killings by the original killer there was a flute that was played after each killing. It is hard to say who is the one that did the playing though."

"I see." Nokoru tapped his finger on the fan, "quite strange don't you think that this is all happening?"

"Maybe the killer the copy cat one couldn't wait?" Akira chipped in. 

Suoh sweat drops, "Er possibly Akira but he is doing his killings at full moons."

Nokoru pauses in his thinking, "maybe the killer wants to draw out something so he kills."

"Eh what do you mean Kaichou?" Akira was curious at the developments. He certainly wasn't dense, but he sometimes didn't want to think about people dying as much.

Nokoru nods his head in thought, "Well lets us see the original killer is still out there right?"

"Yes--but it is uncertain to where he could be, but that would have been fifty years ago Kaichou." Suoh commented.

The black haired boy paused in his refilling of the tea cup, "Do you suppose he died?"

"It is quite possible, but the question is the motive of the copy cat killer, why would he copy the methods of a killer?" Suoh commented, while trying some of the cake, his body relaxing from the sugar rush. He normally didn't like sweets, but he found he could deal with Akira's concoctions.

"Well lets see," Nokoru began to tick off reason with his fingers, "One he/she wants to draw out the killer, two they wanted to look good as the killer or just have a reason to kill."

"Three they want to draw out someone else." Suoh slowly shifted through the papers, until he came to a page, "like--the key element missing in the killings."

"Or they just want to summon a demon." Akira commented lightly.

Both of the older boys glance at the black hair teen. Then turn back to the papers, "Yes that could be another reason." Suoh stated hastily.

A light rap at the door made the boys pause in their paperwork, as the door swung open to reveal Nagisa. "Anou--Konnichawa." She looked a bit uncertain, "I hope I am not interrupting."

The three boys shook their head, "Not at all Nagisa-jo." Nokoru commented smoothly. "Is there something we can do for you?"

Nagisa looked a bit nervous, "Uh hai." She sat down from where Nokoru directed her. Her hands seem to be clash together tightly until the whiteness of her skin bleed through. 

Akira looked concerned, "Nagisa-san daijoubu?"

"Gomen ne." Nagisa commented, her fingers were shaking even more so, Nokoru knelt down besides her taking her hands.

"What is wrong Nagisa-jo?"

"I don't want to interpose and I might sound crazy." Nagisa looks nervously around like a skittish cat, her eyes couldn't stay in one place and it was obvious she was very distressed.

Suoh walked forward to sit next to the younger girl, Nokoru quickly relinquish his hold on the younger girls hand, letting her boy friend comfort her. "Nagisa-san?" 

"I've been having these dreams." Nagisa whispered, her hands were quivering more.

"Dreams?" The three boys glance at each other then back at her.

"Hai." It was obvious there was something else, besides just dreams, "About these people dying and there is this voice." Her fingers clench by her side, she let herself be drawn into the arms of the blue hair boy. "It keeps on whispering and I keep on seeing these people and they are dead, and I wake up, and I--I--" Tears leaked out down her cheeks.

"You what Nagisa-san?" Suoh whispered.

"There is blood on the dresser in writing." Shivers wrecked her body, "It is real blood." Silver eyes turned to look at them in pain and fear.

"What did the words say?" Nokoru asked calmly.

"I don't know." Nagisa took the tissue that was offer to her by Akira. "It is in this funny looking writing. I told my Nanny, but she said it must be a prank by the servants, but--."

"But--?" Nokoru prompted gently.

"That was two days ago, and each day, after we clean up the blood it keeps on reappearing the day after and so on." Biting her lip she lowers her eyes, "Utako-chan told me to talk to you--see if you could help me. I don't really know what else to do."

Suoh lifted up Nagisa's chin, "Don't worry--we'll see what we can do."

"Takamura-san." Nagisa whispered.

Nokoru smile behind his fan, while Akira beam at the display of love it was utterly cute and it was obvious that Suoh was affected by his distress girlfriend.

Coughing to interrupt the moment, he felt satisfied to see color flood into Nagisa's cheeks, it was obvious that the whole ordeal was trying on her mind. "Nagisa-jo if you don't mind could we see your bedroom and the mirror?"

Nagisa nods her head, "Un--it should be there, I told the maid to leave it alone."

Glancing at the clock Akira sweat drops, "Anou Kaichou, I have to be home after school, I don't think I can go there to look."

Nokoru smiles, "It is alright Akira just go home and take care of your mother's."

"Arigato." Akira felt relieved.

"I hope it is alright if you come by and look at it after school?" Nokoru commented.

"Iie it is fine." Nagisa nods her head, "Um--I have to go now, Arigato for your help."

"No the pleasure is ours." Nokoru bow while taking Nagisa's hand, earning a flush from the girl.

Suoh obviously looking on offer support through his eyes, he obviously wasn't use to expression himself fully just yet. Nodding her head Nagisa exited out the doorway.

Nokoru swirl to look at Suoh, "Do a background check on Nagisa-jo's roots Suoh."

"Kaichou?" Suoh felt a bit alarm at the seriousness in the ocean blue eyes.

Akira look back and forth obviously lost as to what was going on. "Why? What?"

The blonde sighs, "I have an uneasy feeling that is all."

After school both Suoh and Nokoru headed toward the Nagisa household, the home wasn't as large as Imonoyama mansion, but it was still large compare to many home. Knocking on the door, the door slid open to reveal a butler, "Aa--Sir's welcome, Miss Azuya has been expecting you. Please come this way." Both of them followed the elder gentleman up the stairs and through a pair of glass doors.

Nagisa evidently was waiting for them sitting on a plush leather couch, standing up while curtsy at them. "Imonoyama-san, Takamura-san."

Nokoru beams, "Konbanwa Nagisa-jo." Takamura bow in respect and acknowledgement.

"Would you like some tea?" Nagisa picked up the teapot, her hands quiver around the porcelain, as she looked at them.

"No that is fine Nagisa-jo. If you like you can stay here, if you're that is uncomfortable." Nokoru coughed, while Suoh flushed a bit.

Nagisa shook her head, her pig tails flying this way and that way, "Iie--I'll show you where it is."

Leading the boys to her inner chambers she slid open the shoujo door to where a framed Futon laid in the middle of the room, she pointed at the dresser. "It's right over there."

Nokoru patting Nagisa on the shoulder walked over, while Suoh remained by the younger girls side holding her hand for comfort. The blonde looked at the mirror, his eyes narrowing, Suoh noticing Nokoru's expression walked closer to peer at the mirror. "Suoh."

It was obvious that something was wrong, and by what Suoh could tell he felt his blood freeze up, "Kaichou that is--"

"Aa--Sanskrit."

Feeling his fear being confirmed Suoh glances at Nagisa, her skin was luminous and it was obvious that she was paler then normal. "Nagisa-jo."

"Hai?" The Lilac hair girl answered Nokoru in fear.

"If you don't mind--would you be alright if you stayed over at either Takamura's household or my own?" This wasn't something he took lightly, and it was evident that something was going on that he couldn't figure out.

Nagisa was shaking, "Doushita?"

Ocean blue eyes met steel, "You might be in grave danger."

"Nani?" was the response by the younger girl.

"Nagisa-san you might be targeted by a serial killer." Suoh whispered gently, "We want to make sure that you're safe."

Fingers clenching tighter, "Alright-demo..."

"I'll make a phone call to your parents. I assume they are not home?" Nokoru said briskly, it was obvious that he was worried, and concerned.

"Hai." Was the only response he gotten out of the girl.

Nokoru nods his head, "It is best if you pack some stuff."

Suoh felt his blood boil at the thought of harm befalling his girlfriend, "I'll call the cops to let them know about this--and if you don't mind Kaichou, it might be best if--we stay at your mansion the room is large enough and I know your security system."

"Alright." Things seem rather strange and Nokoru felt there were a few things that didn't exactly make sense for one thing the Sanskrit looked strange, it certainly was Sanskrit, but was it really by the killer of fifty years ago?" His fingers itches, not to mention the penmanship was strange. Normally he could recognize any women's writings, but this one seem to feel familiar and yet not so since it was in another language.

TBC on Part II

**Authors Notes:**  
In calculations for the CCD cast.  
6th grade nokoru  
5th grade Suoh  
4th grade Akira  
Kindergarden Utako   
Kindergarden Nagisa

We'll then refit their ages.  
11th grade Nokoru  
10th grade Suoh  
9th grade Akira  
6th grade Utako  
6th grade Nagisa

In calculations it would be six years at least, and for Suoh knowing Nokoru close to nine years.   
Note: Hagunsei Senki is part of the references and links I am using for this story it might not be originally casted to what Clamp is and there may be alternations to some area's: "Hagun Seisenki is in CLAMP's doujinshi, Shoten. Featuring Suou Takamura, also in CLAMP Campus Detectives. (-) This story had four chapters to it, but because it was similiar to a manga at that time, CLAMP abandoned it. I don't really know about the story, except that there's a lot of things about reincarnation, and Nagisa, who was Suou's girlfriend in CCD, was the reincarnation of this evil person. (Gotta do more research on names and stuff.)" Cite: http/ 

Other Reference Notes still Uncertain: "Relevence of Hagunsei Senki, since it isn't very well known: Hagun is an unfinished CLAMP story which had both Suoh (of CCD and X) and Yuuto (of X) in it as 2 of "eight warriors (hakkenshi)" reincarnated from 300 years ago, before the events serialized in CCD occurred. Their duty was to protect the princess, who was reincarnated (I think) as this boy who doesn't remember except in dreams, and it goes from there. CLAMP only got a few parts into this, so i'm guessing this boy is the princess. If that's so, CLAMP didn't actually show the reincarnated prince, who's supposed to be her bro and also one of the members of the hakkenshi..." Cite: http/clampfix. Sources: "Haguensei Senki - Nagisa is a CLAMP Gakuen student, but is a re-encarnate of a spirit/youkai called Tama Azusa, an enemy of Satomi. Note of interest: Nagisa's hair is black in Haguensei Senki oO;"Cite: http/yuukinouchi. 


End file.
